Las consecuencias de no saber nadar
by accioleovaldez
Summary: Nico no sabe nadar y Percy, el cual es hijo del Dios del mar, cree que eso debe de ser remediado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes presentados a continuación no me pertenecen (lamentablemente).

**Summary: **_Nico no sabe nadar y Percy, el cual es hijo del Dios del mar, cree que eso debe de ser remediado._

* * *

A Nico le gustaba ir al mar. No, al mar no, a la arena del mar. Le encanta sentarse en ella y observar el mar. No sabía cuándo había comenzado ese repentino amor hacia el mar… no si, si sabía. Ese amor hacia el mar apareció cuando lo conoció a él. Él, hijo del Dios del mar.

Nico subió sus rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho y suspiro. Un suspiro que iba cargado de dolor, cobardía y arrepentimiento. Tantos sentimientos a la vez, tanta tristeza.

—¡Nico, Nico! —se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de, precisamente, la razón de esa tristeza. Nico se disponía a levantarse, a huir, cuando los pasos de Percy se acercaron más. Nico se levantó apresuradamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Percy se encontraba ya a su lado, sonriéndole.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Todos estábamos buscándote —Percy sacudió la cabeza.

El joven de cabellera negra agacho su mirada, notablemente nervioso. —Lo siento… solo vine a observar el mar.

—¡Ah! Así que te gusta estar aquí, solo, observando el mar… Mientras todos nos volvemos locos buscándote.

Nico asintió lentamente. —Uh… si, supongo.

—Entonces tal vez yo podría cambiar la parte de estar solo… y la de evitar que todos nos volvamos locos. Ahora yo ya no estoy loco —Percy se sentó en la arena, haciéndole después un gesto a Nico para que le acompañara.

El muchacho se sentó, indeciso.

Percy movió su cabeza hacia él, y pregunto: —Así que… ¿sabes nadar?

Nico se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Percy, aunque rápidamente se recuperó. Eran escasas las ocasiones en las que las personas se interesaban en sus gustos, en su vida. De hecho, todos los demás parecían evadirle. Parecían temerle. No como si pudiera culparlos, por supuesto que no. Él era, después de todo, un hijo de Hades y, por si fuera poco, era bastante callado y solitario.

Su acompañante carraspeo, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Nico dirigió su mirada hacia Percy, arrepintiéndose al instante. A Nico siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Percy.

El muchacho se voltio hacia el mar, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza. —No, no sé nadar.

Los ojos de Percy se abrieron más, revelando su asombro. —¿Qué tu qué? —Pregunto incrédulo— Eres grande, me refiero, ya sabes…. Tú incluso estuviste encerrado en el Lotus y estoy seguro de que tiene una piscina.

—Nunca me intereso aprender a nadar —Nico se sinceró, sorprendiendo aún más a Percy.

Este se levantó abruptamente, se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, y contemplo a Nico. —Pues más vale que te interese, porque yo te enseñare a nadar.

Nico sintió como la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas al observar a Percy. Sus ojos parecían no querer moverse de como estaban ahora, observando el abdomen de Percy. Trago.

—Eh… no, gracias. Así estoy bien —bajo su cabeza, en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

—No, no. Levántate y ven conmigo o me veré obligado a levantarte yo mismo —Percy inflo el pecho, como dando a entender que tenía la fuerza para cargarlo. Y Nico no lo dudaba.

El muchacho suspiro, resignado. —Está bien Percy… —se levantó de su sitio lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Una vez de pie, se quitó su camisa y observo a Percy, procurando que su vista no se desviara de nuevo a su torso.

Percy sonrió y corrió hacia el mar, haciéndole señas a Nico para que le siguiera. El último le siguió, sonriendo internamente. En ese momento, con el sol asomándose en el horizonte y con un Percy muy frustrado por lo difícil que le resultaba a Nico aprender a nadar, un deje de esperanza apareció en el corazón de Nico. Una pregunta que necesita ser respondida no dejaba de repetirse en su mente.

_¿Sería posible que Percy se sintiese atraído hacia él? _Después de todo, nadie se tomaba la molestia de enseñar a nadar a alguien cuando este no le interesaba, _¿cierto?_ Pero pronto esa respuesta se contestó por si sola cuando una Annabeth furiosa apareció ante ellos. Y se contestó aún más cuando esa Annabeth furiosa besó a Percy, y él le correspondio.

Y Nico sufrió en ese instante, mucho. Sufrió y se odio a si mismo por haber creído que Percy se pudiese sentir atraído hacia él. Él ya tenía dueña, él ya amaba a alguien. Y desgraciadamente para Nico, ese alguien no era él.

* * *

**Nota:** Odio escribir sobre un Nico triste, _lo odio._ Creo que él merece un final feliz... pero bueno, esto tenía que terminar así. (¡Lo siento por hacerlos tener que soportar leer a un Nico triste!,_ ejemtalvezprontolosrecompensareconunoenelquePercyyNicoderrochenamor_).

Esto esta inspirado en este fanart:

(ryuuringo . tumblr post/68436750479/now-imagine-percy-holding-nico-while-he-is)


End file.
